


What's It Gonna Be?! (Tony Stark x Horny!Reader)

by KaoticFR33K



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, Wall Sex, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticFR33K/pseuds/KaoticFR33K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling lonely and horny you decide to seduce your boyfriend, Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**!!!WARNING!!! !!!WARNING!!! !!!WARNING!!!**

**There is nudity and sexual content in this story. If you don't like it then don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 

 

 

"Ah... Tony... Tony!" you screamed as you felt yourself release.

Panting heavily you tossed your head back onto the pillows. Rubbing the tip of your vibrator over your womanhood, you rode out your orgasm.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." you say towards the ceiling.

You knew that Tony was in his lab and probably watching through one of his security monitors.

This was slightly true. Tony was in his lab, but he was so involved in his work that he didn't even notice what you had just done.

"Sir I do believe that miss (l/n) has just left you a calling card, so to speak." a British voice sounded throughout Tony's lab causing him to sigh. "JARVIS I told you to not interrupt me while I'm working today." Tony retorted.

"But sir."

"Quite JARVIS."

The AI remained quite while Tony continued his work.

"Hey JARVIS?" you asked as you snuggled naked within the sheets of your large bed. "Yes ma'am." the AI replied.

"Is Tony still working?" you ask with a hint of sadness in your voice.

"Yes ma'am, he is."

You sigh at the response, wishing that Tony was there snuggling with you.

Gripping the remote control, you searched through the scene selections until you finally selected one that you and Tony both liked. You watched it for a few minutes and began to get even hotter than you already were.

Unintentionally, with your vibrator still in hand, you slid it down between your legs. Just as the good part was about to begin a devious thought came to mind.

You got out of bed, leaving the adult film going and walked into the closet, "JARVIS, I have an idea. You want to help?"

"Of course miss (l/n). What do you require of me?" the AI replied

"I need you to play the course of 'What's It Gonna Be?!' as loud as possible in the lab when I say so." you say walking out of the closet.

A long flowing silk see through robe draped your form. The tall collar caressed your neck as it clasped in the front with a reddish gold gem holding it closed. Underneath it all was a black top with two straps that clung to the tops of your shoulders and two others that hung loosely off them. Four strings tied in a bow-tie knot held the top together in the front. You wore a tight skimpy black thong with slits cut in the sides, showing off your hips. And to top it off, around your neck was a small lace choker.

 _'If this outfit doesn't get Tony out of the lab, then I don't know what will.'_ your thoughts echoed as you made your way down the hall.

The lab was located down on a lower level of the tower so you had to walk past a few rooms then take the elevator down.

One of the doors suddenly opened and wouldn't you know it, it was your ex, Steve.

"Oh! (f/n) I am so sorry. I didn't..."

Steve was standing in the doorway and immediately slapped his hand over his eyes. "Um... why..." Steve began to say, but was cut off by you pulling his hand away from his face.

"Oh come on Stevie, don't hide." you said noticing that Steve had shut his eyes when you removed his hand.

Steve shook his head. He did want to look at you; you could tell by the slight tent in his pants, but he didn't want to be disrespectful to his friend Tony. You were Tony's girl now and he made that very clear to the others.

With his eyes still shut, Steve stood there frozen in place as you stared at him. Out of nowhere you leaned in and gave Steve a friendly kiss on the cheek making him blush lightly.

As you walked away Steve opened one eye and glanced down the hall. Seeing how your ass looked in your thong made him remember the pleasure he use to feel when holding you and spanking that perfect ass.

His pants got even tighter.

"Hey spangle boy."

Steve turned around to find Natasha standing next to him, "Natasha! H-Hi." His voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

"Looks like someone got a little excited." Natasha said quirking an eyebrow.

Feeling even more embarrassed, Steve quickly spun around and hastily retreated into the room he had come out of.

"No need to be shy, Mr. Super Soldier." Natasha said through the door and then walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The elevator doors opened, exposing Tony's lab littered with paperwork and sketches of different suit ideas, along with bits and pieces of scrap metal. Tony was found working on one of his Iron Man suits.

Once you spotted him the sight made you bite your bottom lip.

Tony was slightly hunched over his work table. No shirt and low riding jeans. A very thin layer of sweat coated his athletic body.

Your thoughts ran wild picturing you and him together, whether it was in bed, on the table, or on the floor. You were enjoying those thoughts so much that you almost forgot what you went down there for.

Snapping out of your trance you turned your head slightly and whispered, "JARVIS, now."

 

 

_~~~~♫♪♫♪~~~~_  
_Gonna make, gonna make, gonna make your body wet_  
_Gonna make, gonna make your body scream out yeah_  
_Gonna make, gonna make you think them naughty things_  
_Of me on you_  
_And you on me_  
_What's it gonna be?!_  
_~~~~♫♪♫♪~~~~_

 

Tony stopped working instantly and turned around to scream at JARVIS, but was met with the sexiest sight he had ever seen.

There stood his fiancé slightly pouting with those big puppy dog eyes that always made him give in. Even though Tony hated when (f/n) gave him that look, he still loved her no matter what.

Before Tony could even say a word you had walked over to him and locked your soft lips with his slightly rougher ones. Wrapping your hands around Tony's neck, you intertwined your fingers within his slightly damp dark brown hair.

A metallic sound rang throughout the lab as Tony dropped the tools he was working with and clasped his arms around your waist. You moaned lightly when you felt his hands cup your firm bottom.

 

 

_~~~~♫♪♫♪~~~~_  
_Gonna make, gonna make, gonna make your body wet_  
_Gonna make, gonna make your body scream out yeah_  
_Gonna make, gonna make, gonna make your body cream_  
_Make you have wet dreams_  
_What, what, what, what's it gonna be?!_  
_~~~~♫♪♫♪~~~~_

 

Pulling away for much needed air, Tony stared deep into your (e/c) eyes, "(f/n) I have some very important work to..."

Placing a finger over his lips, you stopped him from explaining.

"I have much more important work for you, and it requires your undivided attention." you say while running the same hand down his chin, over the arc reactor and down Tony's stomach.

The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt made the touch even more sensual.

His arms were still wrapped around your waist and his hands still cupped your ass.

You stopped your hand at the top of his jeans and slipped a few fingers underneath the denim of his jeans and hem of his boxers.

"You know (f/n) you can be very persistent when it comes to certain things you want." Tony said smirking slightly.

Tony then turned around and pushed everything off of his work table, leaving a massive mess on the floor.

In a matter of seconds Tony had picked you up and sat you down, crashing his lips upon yours.

Tony's hands were flat on the table supporting his weight as he pressed against you making you lean back further and further.

Your body shivered once your back made contact with the cold cement wall behind you, causing you to moan against Tony's lips.

Your legs were wrapped around his waist and your hands clung to his hair as you pulled him closer to your body.

You felt him already hard through his jeans as he rubbed up against you. In the spur of the moment you bit his bottom lip making it bleed a little.

Tony gasped and pulled away.

He was about to wipe away the blood when you stopped him, "No. Allow me."

Pulling him back within kissing range, you licked the small trail of blood from his lips. As you did so he smiled and locked lips with you once again.

 

 

_~~~~♫♪♫♪~~~~_  
_Gonna make, gonna make, gonna make your body wet_  
_Gonna make, gonna make your body scream out yeah_  
_Gonna make, gonna make you think them naughty things_  
_Of me on you_  
_And you on me_  
_What's it gonna be?!_  
_~~~~♫♪♫♪~~~~_

 

As your tongues danced with each others, Tony moved his right hand to the inside of your left thigh. He slid his hand up further making you shiver from his touch as he rubbed closer to your womanhood.

You bucked against him, wanting him to take you right then and there. The only problem was you remembered the vow you two made to each other.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Tony had your legs in the air and slung over his shoulders as he pounded into you. The steel table rocked back and froth in time with his rhythm._

_Metallic sounds filled the lab as the table banging against the wall. Your sweet moans mixed with Tony's heavy grunts._

_"Right there. Ah... right there." you panted as you felt Tony hit your g-spot over and over again. Tony then removed your left leg from his shoulder and brought it down to wrap it around his waist._

_The slight change in position made it unbearable to hold back. "T-Tony." you panted, feeling your inner walls constrict around him._

_Tony's pace quickened as he continued to ram against you. "Ah... ah... Tony! Don't stop!" you screamed as you came._

_Tony thrusted deeper into you, moaning your name as he reached his end. "Oh... (f/n). Y-you feel... s-so good." He moaned still thrusting, filling you up with his seed._

_Trying to regain his breath, Tony failed to notice where his hand was and accidentally placed it over the control for one of his suits._

_The two of you were too busy enjoying the moment to notice that the suit had raised its arm and charged up the repulsor._

_Tony rested his head in the crook of your neck as both of you panted heavily. Deliberately you twisted your fingers in his hair. You loved the feeling of his member inside of you. Somehow it made you feel complete._

_Opening your eyes you noticed the suit armed and about to fire. "Oh shit!" you yelled griping Tony's hair and yanked his head down towards the table. Just then the suit fired a repulsor ray as you and Tony hit the deck._

_"What the hell was that for?!" Tony screamed pulling away from your body, only to find singed flesh on the right side of your stomach and thigh. Not to mention the melted hole in the wall behind you._

_His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. He examined the damage you sustained and noticed a remote next to his hand._

_"You set off your suit!" you said while pulling your right leg off of his shoulder and hissing at the pain._

_"Are you okay?" Tony asked as he helped you off the table. "Yeah, I'm fine." you respond as you held him for support._

_The two of you made your way to a private medical bay in the tower, where Tony bandaged you up. As he finished wrapping the bandage around your midsection, you both vowed to try and not have sex in the lab again._

_For the sake of not getting blasted by one of his suits._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Breaking apart for air, Tony began to place kisses up and down your neck. You threw your head back as he nibbled at your smooth skin.

You felt him chuckle slightly do to the fabric of your collar grazing his face.

"T-Tony" you moaned out as he bit down leaving marks.

Every so often he would slide his tongue under the lace of your choker.

With anticipation rising, you reached down and groped him through his jeans. He was hard for you and only you.

You knew he wanted to feel you around him as much as you wanted to feel him inside of you.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

You pulled his head back so that he was facing you and stared deep into his milk chocolate brown eyes.

Silence filled the lab as the two of you took in each others beautiful gaze.

Tony leaned in to kiss the crook of your neck. He was only able to snatch a quick kiss before you pushed him away.

"What?" he asked.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." you say while making a fist in his hair. Tony smirked, knowing that this was going to lead to something he always enjoyed.

He backed away allowing you to hop off the table and kneeled down in front of him. With a devilish smile spreading across your face, you began to unbuckle Tony's belt. His face lit up with excitement, as well as his member.

Once you had finished with his belt, you looked up and noticed him smiling down at you.

Smiling darkly you placed light kisses up and down his erection through his jeans. Tony's head flew back as he stroked your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

You took the top button of his jeans in your mouth and skillfully unbuttoned it with your tongue. That's just one of the features Tony loved about you.

Soon you got to the zipper and slowly pulled it down with your teeth.

Pulling his jeans down ever so slowly, you witnessed his member slightly twitch underneath the cloth of his boxers. You couldn't help but laugh seeing as though Tony was wearing Iron Man boxers.

"What? They're comfortable and they don't pinch little Tony." he said looking down at you. You smiled and continued your job to please Tony.

As you slid down his boxers just enough, a familiar friend sprung out to say hello. "Well, well, well. Look you joined the party." you said as you slid Tony's boxers down a bit further.

Taking his member in your hand, you kissed the tip sending shivers up and down his spine. This was like heaven to him.

Only placing the tip in your mouth, you swirled your tongue around making Tony gasp and close his eyes.

Then all of a sudden, the pleasure ceased. Tony opened his eyes and noticed that you were face to face with him. He pouted and you smiled slightly.

You leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I have a surprise for you in the bedroom." Tony's eyes lit up wondering what you had in mind. But he still wanted you to finish what you had started.

Seductively you walked over to the elevator, while he turned around following you with his eyes.

Tony stood there, pants around his ankles and boxers loosely hanging off his thighs. "(f/n) you can't just leave me like this." he pouted.

"Oh but contraire Mr. Stark, I can and I am. So, what's it gonna be?" you said as the elevator doors opened.

You stepped inside and turned to face Tony. With a quick flick of your eyebrow the doors began to shut, leaving the room filled with lust.

Not even a second before the doors closed, Tony pulled up his boxers and jeans as he quickly ran for the doors, almost tripping over his own feet.

The doors shut with a *ding* and Tony was left there pressed against the cold metal. "Oh come on!" Tony yelled at his reflection in the metallic doors as he rapidly pressed the up button.

Realizing that this was going to take a while, Tony ran for the stairs while holding up his jeans. He raced up four flights of stairs hoping to have beaten the elevator, when he noticed you walking confidently to your room.

"You... can't get away that easily!" Tony yelled after you while catching his breath.

Acknowledging his presence, you didn't dare turn around but quickened your pace towards your bedroom. Tony followed in hopes of catching you before you got there.

The two of you raced down the hall while you giggled slightly. Tony was having a little trouble, due to his jeans falling down and the fact that you had a head start.

You reached the room first and hid in the corner behind the door. Tony soon burst through the door and frowned at the sight of an empty bed.

He took a few steps forward and without warning you jumped out from your hiding spot right onto Tony's back. "Surprise!" you screamed. He stumbled a little, but soon regained his balance.

As he turned around to face you, you jumped on him and wrapped your legs around his waist. His eyes borrowed into yours filling your heart with passion.

He walked over to the bed to place you down, but noticed the adult film that you had left running. The scene showed the guy holding the girl in the same position Tony was holding you.

"Do you want to try something like that?" Tony asked motioning his head towards the TV. You glanced over at the TV and then back to Tony.

You nodded your head and pulled him in close for a kiss. Tony then sat you down and pressed your body against the bed.

He rubbed up against you feeling how excited your were. He reached his hand down between the both of you. "You must be real excited. I can feel you shiver... oh wait." Tony then pulled your vibrator out from between your legs.

You couldn't help but laugh seeing the expression on Tony's face. He just smiled back and handed you the vibrator. You turned it off and placed it on your night stand.

Just as you looked back at Tony, he crashed his lips upon yours.

You felt him wiggle his hips from side to side. He was wriggling his way out of his jeans. After a few more swings of his hips they fell around his ankles and he kicked them off.

Pulling away for air, your (e/c) eyes locked with his milk chocolate ones. "I love you." you said as you stared into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too." Tony replied before crashing his lips into yours once again.

He began kissing your neck searching for your sweet spot.

He stopped kissing because of the chocker you were wearing and placed a finger underneath the fabric. With one quick snatch, he ripped it from your neck, tearing the lace in the process.

You frowned slightly hearing that horrid ripping sound. Tony noticed your expression, "I'll buy you another one. A better one." he smiled in hopes that you would forgive him.

"You better." you scoffed before giving Tony a light kiss.

He resumed kissing your neck, but then realized something. He raised himself up to stand. "Why am I the only one topless here?"

You giggled at his question and sat up to take off the robe. "No, allow me." Tony said, slightly mocking you from before. He undid the clasp behind the gem and slipped the robe off your shoulders and down your arms, leaving it lying out on the bed.

Tony then pressed his face against your soft chest and took in your heavenly sent.

He then took one of the strings from your top in his mouth and pulled. The bow-tie that was once there slowly disappeared as the strings unwound. Before the fabric could fall from your body Tony placed his mouth over the strings in between your breast.

He kissed and licked the tender spot causing you to moan. Soon he pulled away letting your top fall from your upper body. He reached towards you and pulled it the rest of the way down your arms.

Tony then stepped back to admire your beautiful body. "Much better. Now where was I?" he asked as he pressed his body against yours, causing you to fall back onto the mattress.

He resumed kissing your neck, searching for that sweet spot. You played with his hair and then gripped it tighter when he found it.

Taking that as a sign, he bit down making you moan while marking you as his own. You bucked your hips up against his, wanting him so badly.

Tony worked his way down to your breast, placing light kisses all over them. He took your left nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. You bit down on your bottom lip, loving the sensation. Increasing the pleasure, Tony placed his hand over your right boob and squeezed.

You loved when Tony played with your breast. Ever time he touched them; even not during coitus; you always shivered in ecstasy.

"Oh Tony." you moaned. He then switched the placement of his mouth and hand, making sure to give you the same pleasure, but in the opposite position.

He then kissed his way from your breast down your stomach. When he reached your thong, he didn't hesitate to hook his fingers underneath the fabric and pull it down your long, smooth slim legs. It ended up on the floor next to his jeans.

Tony placed light kissed over your hip bones and down your thighs. He got on his knees and pulled you closer to the edge of the bed.

You felt his hot breath and short hairs from his goatee tickle your smooth skin as he got closer to your womanhood. You were practically dripping wet from the pleasurable sensation.

He paused for a second before he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked your clit. He teased your entrance with his wet muscle, making you gasp.

Placing his mouth over your clit, you felt him lightly suck and then graze his teeth over the sensitive area.

Removing his mouth, he replaced it with his fingers. Rubbing the outside of your folds he gently inserted a finger and then another. He pumped them in and out causing you to whimper.

Curling his fingers upwards brought you closer to the edge. Just as you felt yourself about to fall over into complete ecstasy, Tony quickly removed his fingers earning a wanting moan.

Suddenly you felt his tongue push past your folds and you gripped at the sheets. He trusted his tongue back and forth into you causing you to moan.

He then placed his thumb over your clit and pressed down hard. You arched your back feeling the pleasure increase. He curled his tongue and rubbed your clit.

"Nghh... T-Tony." you grabbed the sheets as your body became tense. Your legs wrapped around his neck and your heels pressed into his back. Your upper body jolted forward when your orgasm hit.

"Oh God!" you screamed when you came. You let go of the sheets and fell back onto the bed.

As you came down from the endorphin rush, Tony lapped up your juices.

You spread your legs to let Tony up. "Oh yeah. You know it babe." he said snaking his way up to kiss you.

"Tony Stark... you are one... amazing man." you said panting. He then began pushing you back further onto the bed.

With momentum you flipped Tony over onto his back, straddling him.

"Why are your boxers still on?" you asked breaking the kiss. Tony smiled and chuckled slightly, which made you do the same.

Slowly you rose up and ran your hands down his muscular abs. He slid his hands up and down your sides, taking in the sight of your gorgeous body.

"You're so beautiful." Tony said staring up at you. The way you looked hovering over him caused a red hue to spread across his face. You smiled noticing how cute he looked when he blushed.

His hands soon left your sides and reached for the hem of his boxers. You slid back and helped him pull them down.

'Little Tony' as he calls it sprung out with anticipation. "Excited much." you said sarcastically with a smirk as he finishes kicking off his boxers and sending them to the floor.

You took the base of his shaft in your hand and leaned down to kiss the tip while pumping your hand slowly.

Taking the tip in your mouth, you heard Tony moan. You swirled your tongue around, licking all over the tip. You could taste the precum as it spilled out from him.

Tony tasted good as always. You then took more of him in your mouth, trying to get as much as possible. What you couldn't reach was pleasured by your hand.

Bobbing your head up and down, you felt him twitch in your mouth. Tony moaned out your name as you continued. "(f/n)... I..." Tony panted feeling his release close.

You bobbed your head faster and removed your hand. You were basically deep-throating him now. You could only do it so much until you felt like you were going to gag.

Reverting back to normal, you heard him moan loudly. "(f/n)... Nghh!!" Tony moaned out as he came in your mouth. Some of his cum spilled out of your mouth and ran down his erection.

You swallowed most of it, while the rest ran down your chin. You licked your lips and made your way back up to his face. As you straddled him again he wiped the string of cum from your chin. You then crashed your lips into his.

It didn't take long for Tony to regain an erection and you felt his member hard against your womanhood. You moaned into the kiss as you rubbed up against him enjoying the feeling.

Breaking apart you sat up and grabbed his member. He kept his hands at your sides, helping guide you as you sheathed him. Slowly you went down feeling his girth become enclosed by you.

Tony was a well endowed man. He wasn't as big as Steve, but he was a very close second.

You moaned once he was completely inside. You waited a bit, adjusting to him before you began to slowly grind against him.

Tony bucked his hips upwards as you came down. "Ah... hey can we... try that other... ah... position?" Tony asked in between breaths.

"Ah... yeah." you said then stopped your movements.

Tony sat up with you still in his lap and kissed you, and then he slowly stood up. You wrapped your legs around his waist while he clasped his arms around yours.

You began to grind your hips against his and he did the same. Soon your back was pressed against the wall.

Giving the fact that the wall helped support some of your weight, Tony was able to grab both your wrists from around his neck and pressed them against the wall above your head. His other hand reached down to help support you from underneath.

Breaking apart for air, Tony began placing kisses all over your chest. You rested your head against the wall feeling your body slide up and down as he grinded against you.

He heard you mumble his name and felt your arms straining to touch him.

Tony's strength was no match for yours and he soon lost the grip around your wrist. As your hands flew to his back to feel his muscles and starch lightly, his hand remained pressed against the wall above you.

He hissed at the sensation of your nails digging into his back and trusted deeper into you.

The feeling of Tony deep inside you made you tighten the muscles in your thighs and calves pushing him in even deeper. You felt his balls press against your ass and threw your head back with massive momentum.

Forgetting where you were, your head collided with the wall. The slight pain was nothing compared to the pleasure you were feeling.

"AH... FUCK!!" you yelled. Tony pulled back and looked at you with concern.

"I'm fine! Keep going!" you screamed feeling him slowly pull out. He pulled out to the tip and trusted back in. Hard.

The only sounds coming from your lips were the soft and sweet moans Tony adored so.

He crashed his lips against yours and pulled you away from the wall.

He walked backwards slowly until he stepped on the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. Losing his balance, he fell back onto the mattress. The two of you only bounced once, but it caused you to feel a great sensation run through your body. Tony laughed against your lips, causing you to laugh as well.

Making sure to not get distracted, you rose up and placed your hands on his chest. You bounced up and down, fast and hard, giving yourself pleasure. Tony trusted upward as he did before.

You stopped him from trusting by spreading your legs wider and crashing down onto him. Throwing your head back you moaned loudly.

Soon you felt that undeniable sensation of your climax. You stared down at Tony's face seeing him in pure bliss.

"Tony... ah... I'm gonna..." you couldn't finish your sentence due to the orgasm that had come upon you. Your juices flowed freely around his member and down your thighs.

You pressed down hard onto his chest, slowly riding him. Tony looked up at you, seeing your eyes closed, mouth agape and your face in a pure form of ecstasy as you panted and moaned.

As you slowed your movements more, Tony gracefully flipped you over onto your back. He grabbed your hips and grinded slowly, making small circular motions with his hips.

You bit your lip loving how he moved gently as you came down from your high. "My turn." Tony said speeding up his circular motions.

It was slightly painful, but the pain soon subsided and pleasure took over. Your moans filled the room once again. Tony grunted as he trusted into you.

With the power of his trust, you could feel your breast jiggle every time he stroked. "Ah... faster... harder... deeper." you moaned out.

Tony gave into your request and speed up his movements. He trusted deeper feeling and hearing the sound of his balls slap against your ass violently.

You moaned louder turning Tony on more and making him slightly more aggressive. He trusted into you as hard as he could manage and soon felt his own end rising.

Your legs shook around his body, feeling as though they would fall off at any moment. You knew that there was another orgasm headed your way, and sure enough you came once more.

"T-Tony... I'm cu... cum..."

"Same here."

Tony came soon after, shooting his hot load into you. Your fluids mixing with his as a symphony of sloppy wet sounds rang in your ears.

Tony rested his body on top of yours as you both panted heavily. Your chests heaved in sync and rubbed against each others.

"I love you Tony." you breathed into his ear. "I love you too (f/n)." he said back as he raised his upper body. You shared a kiss while embracing each other.

He broke the kiss and rose up, propping up on his arm. You held him around his back and gazed up into his eyes. You didn't have to say any words because Tony knew exactly what your expression meant.

You pulled him down into another kiss which led to the two of you going H.A.M. all night long until you both fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later you were sitting on the couch with your tablet in hand watching YouTube videos. A few of them made you smile and giggle, but others brought tears to your eyes.  
  
Just as you wiped the tears away, Clint walked into the room. "Yoink." he said as he snatched the tablet from your hands. Thankfully the last video had finished just before he grabbed it. But that wouldn't help much because you knew he would be examining the screen shortly.  
  
"Hey!" you yelled jumping up from your seat and chasing after him. "Give it back, or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" Clint taunted as you chased him around the room.  
  
You reached for the tablet but to no avail failed to grab it. With a deep sigh you gave up and let him have it.  
  
Your mind was sorting through more important things than a piece of technology.  
  
"Finally, now let's see what you have for me to blackmail you with later." Clint said holding the tablet out to see what was on the screen.  
  
The smile that was on his face vanished and left a half frown. He was puzzled, that's for damn sure.  
  
"Reactions to pregnancy announcements?" he questioned the videos title.  
  
You just stood there staring at the floor. With that questioning look still strapped to his face, Clint turned to you. "Are you...?"  
  
"NO!" you screamed cutting him off and clinching your fist. "Well... I don't know... exactly." you say softly releasing your fist and raising your hands to your stomach. "I could be."  
  
Silence saturated the air until Clint spoke up. "Tony's?" he questioned just before, speak of the devil, Tony walked in.  
  
"Tony's what?" he asked making his way over to you.  
  
"The tablet." you said before giving Tony a little kiss. You pointed at Clint like a little kid tattling on someone, "He won't give it back."  
  
All Tony had to do was look at Clint for him to hand you back the tablet. Just before he did, he turned it off so to keep your little secret, a secret.  
  
Clint gave you one last look before he turned and walked away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tony asked reaching his arms around your waist. You looked up into his big brown eyes and almost burst out into tears.  
  
"Nothing. Clint was just being, well... Clint." you say holding back the tears as best you could. Tony chuckled a little and let go of your waist.  
  
You sighed as you watched him head for the kitchen. You begin to think of how your life would be with a child. You imagined Tony playing with his son, which he would probably want to name Tony junior.  
  
"...you want one?" were the only words you heard when you snapped out of your trance.  
  
"(f/n), do you want a sandwich? I'm gonna have one." Tony repeated himself as he looked up waiting for your answer. You could only smile lightly and shake your head without breaking down into tears.  
  
Swiftly you walked out of the room, leaving him guessing what really happened between you and Clint.  
  
Just as you stepped out of the room tears welled up in your eyes and streamed down your face. You ran to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind you so you could be alone.  
  
Sitting on the edge of the tub, you held your stomach wondering if you were actually pregnant. "JARVIS... can you find me a pregnancy test... please." you said through a sniffled voice. Without any comment the AI opened a small cabinet above the sink. There sat a box with two pregnancy tests in it.  
  
You shakily grabbed the box and opened it. Like you weren't already nervous enough, now you had to pee on a small stick.  
  
It only takes two minutes for the test to finish, but to you it felt like ages. "Miss (l/n), it's time." JARVIS said softly, well as softly as a robot can, so as to not startle you.  
  
Nervously you picked up the two tests. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Opening your eyes, you were met with the sight of two small pink plus signs.  
  
Tears fell freely from your eyes as you began crying, holding your head with your hands and dropping the tests to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JARVIS, where's (f/n)?" Tony asked as he walked through the main floor of the tower.  
  
"Miss (l/n) is in the bathroom sir."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Down the hall, third door on the left sir."  
  
Tony made his way down the hall to find the bathroom you were held up in. As he got closer to the door he heard soft whimpers.  
  
He grabbed the handle and turned, but at last it was locked. "(f/n)?" he asked in between knocks.  
  
The soft whimpers stopped, leaving silence. Tony knocked once more and just like before, no answer.  
  
"JARVIS unlock the door." Tony said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Go away Tony." you say turning away as he opened the door and walked in. Quickly he noticed the tests lying on the floor at your feet. "(f/n) it'll be okay." he said while kneeling down in front of you.  
  
He grabbed your wrist and pulled your hands away from your tear soaked face. Being as gentle as possible, he lifted your chin up and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.  
  
"No... it's not... okay. I'm... I'm pregnant Tony... and you said... you said that you never wanted to have kids." you say in between your sobs. Tony frowned remembering when he had said those words.  
  
"Oh baby, you know I sometimes say things I don't mean. Especially when I'm drunk." he said pulling you into his embrace. Your head rested in the crook of his shoulder while his arms encircled your form.  
  
"So... you do want to have kids?" you ask him in a muffled tone.  
  
"Of course honey. I have always wanted to have kids with you." he said as he kissed the top of your head.  
  
You pushed him away so that you could stare into his intoxicating milk chocolate eyes. Time seemed to come to a stand still as you and Tony exchanged loving gazes. Slowly he leaned in to kiss you, caressing you as he did. You cupped his face in your hands and relished in the passionate moment you two shared together.  
  
Breaking the kiss Tony stared deep into your (e/c) eyes and without hesitation, he swiftly picked you up bridal style causing you to gasp a little. "What are you doing?" you asked as Tony walked out of the bathroom and down the hall.  
  
"Well you're sad and I want to make you happy." he said.  
  
You knew exactly what he meant by that statement and a smile spread across your face.  
  
"I love you Tony."  
  
"I love you too (f/n)."  
  


_**THE END** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_***Extended Ending***_  
  
  
Eight and a half months later you were sleeping soundly, snuggling up against your husband. The two of you had got married after you found out you were pregnant.  
  
Tony's left hand rested on your large stomach as yours rested on top of his. Suddenly you awoke to a sharp pain shooting through your abdomen. You clenched Tony's hand hoping the pain would subside soon.  
  
You had been having contractions for the past two days, but your doctor said that they were only Braxton hicks contractions. In other words, false labor pains that helped get the body ready for birth. Your baby wasn't due for another week.  
  
After a few minutes you were able to turn over and sit up. You shoved Tony trying to wake him up, but only received agitated grunts from him.  
  
"Tony, Tony." you said shoving him again. When he didn't wake up you grabbed his arm and dug your nails into his skin. He jumped up screaming in pain, "OWE! What the hell (f/n)?!"  
  
Before you let go of his arm, another wave of pain wreaked havoc on your body. "Tony... the baby is... coming." you say between breaths.  
  
His eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked with excitement and pain in his voice. "YES I'M FUCKING... AAHHH... SURE!" you cried as the pain racked your form.  
  
Tony then tried to jump out of bed but was stopped by the killer death grip you had on his arm. As the pain withered away, you released Tony's arm leaving deep red nail marks in his flesh.  
  
Now that he was free, he ran into the closet. You heard a loud thud come from that general area. "Tony?" you asked. "I'm fine, I'm fine." he said quickly walking out of the closet. "I just tripped over a pile of clothes."  
  
He made his way back to the bed carrying a medium sized duffle bag. "JARVIS call an ambulance!" Tony demanded.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I don't think the baby is gonna wait for an ambulance!" you screamed clutching your stomach while doubling over in pain.  
  
Tony rushed to your side, embracing you in his arms. He took deep breaths with you, helping you through the pain.  
  
"Sir the ambulance is on its way." JARVIS said. "Good, keep me updated." Tony said rubbing the small of your back to help soothe the pain.  
  
You breathed heavily leaning back looking up at your husband. You weakly smiled and he did the same.  
  
Raising your hand to cup his face, you suddenly paused and quickly gazed down. "What's wrong babe?" Tony questioned.  
  
"Tony... my water just broke." you say in a scared voice. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Not even a second later he came running back with towels cluttering his arms. "JARVIS, ambulance status report."  
  
"About twenty miles out. Approximately thirty five minutes till their arrival sir."  
  
"Do you think you can wait that long?" Tony asked you concerned that the baby might come before the ambulance. All you could do was shake your head no as another contraction pained your body.  
  
Reacting faster than he ever had before, Tony jumped into the bed next to you and held onto you. You grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, without breaking it that is. But that didn't last long seeing as though the contraction became stronger.  
  
Tony gasped as he felt your nails dig into the palm of his hand. Your grip was so tight that blood began to run down his hand. In a different situation he might have panicked, but he kept a brave face and spirit for his wife.  
  
Finally after a few minutes you released his hand and rested your back against the headboard. Panting heavily you laid your head back on Tony's arm, as you looked towards him. "Tony... I'm scared." you said weakly.  
  
"Me too (f/n), but this is happening and very soon we will be parents. Just think about it, a little one of us running around the tower." he chuckled slightly. "Probably getting into trouble every where he or she goes." Tony said then kissed you on the forehead.  
  
The both of you lay there thinking for about two minutes until... "Gaaahhh!" You jolted forward as the agonizing pain hit you hard. Tony flew forward almost as fast as you and embraced you. Clutching your stomach you felt pressure in your lower regains. "Tony... I feel it... it's coming."  
  
"Okay, don't panic." Tony says as he gets up and slides to the end of the bed. He grabs the towels that he had brought back and placed them beside you. "Baby I need to get your pants off, okay" he said shuffling around to sit in front of you.  
  
"That's how we... got here... in the first place." you say between breaths while looking up at him. He instantly looks up at you and furrows his brows. "Hey I can make a joke... even though I'm in tremendous pain." you say smiling weakly.  
  
Tony laughs and then helps you pull the pajama pants you were wearing off. You weren't wearing any underwear, seeing as though none of them fit anymore. After removing your pants, Tony grabbed a towel and placed it underneath your bottom, then took another towel and laid it over your legs.  
  
"How do you know what to do?" you questioned after the contraction passed. "Ever since you told me you were pregnant, I got JARVIS to get me some baby books. And I read every single one of them." Tony said as he placed an extra towel under your legs to wrap the baby in.  
  
You tried to smile, but couldn't due to another contraction and the baby beginning to crown. Tony's eyes widened as he watched and held your hands.  
  
"Sir the paramedics are here." JARVIS chimed in as the medics entered the room.  
  
Tony then moved out of the way and re-positioned himself behind you. You sat between his legs and clutched his hands as the contractions continued. The medics set up their equipment and the birth of your child was under way.  
  
Sweat rolled down your face as you gave it your all and pushed. After lots of screaming and almost breaking Tony's hands, your child was almost here. "Okay Mrs. Stark one last push." the medic said.  
  
"I... I can't..." you say while resting your head on Tony's shoulder. "Yes you can babe. Just one more push. You can do this." Tony said then kissed the back of your head. You took a deep breath and then pushed with all your might.  
  
You collapsed against Tony's chest breathing heavily, and then you heard the sweet sound of a baby crying. The medic wrapped your baby up in a towel, "It's a boy." the medic said as they handed you your son.  
  
Both you and Tony started crying when you laid eyes on him. It was the first time you had ever seen Tony cry. "We have a son." he said as he kissed his head then kissed you.  
  
The medics then helped you into the ambulance and took you and your son to the hospital to get checked out. Tony followed in one of his cars. Once you were at the hospital you and the baby were cleaned up and happily enjoying his first day.  
  
Later that afternoon the other Avengers showed up to see the newest edition to the family. "So what's his name?" Clint asked as let your son grab hold of his pinky finger. You and Tony both looked to each other and knew exactly what to name him.  
  
"Howard Jimmy Stark." you and Tony both said simultaneously. "We decided to use both our fathers' names." Tony said before gently running his fingers over little Stark's cheek.  
  
That night you and Tony stayed at the hospital. Tony snuggled up against you in your hospital bed with your son in his cradled next to you. This was the best day of your life.  
  


  
_**THE END** _   
_**for real this time** _   


 


End file.
